femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Andie (Crush)
'Andie '(Caitriona Balfe) is the hidden villainess of the 2013 film Crush. She was an employee at a book store, with her co-workers being David (who she was also romantically involved with) and socially awkward high school student Bess. During the film, Andie noticed Bess had a crush on her classmate, soccer player Scott Norris, and comforted her when he rejected her interest. But unbeknownst to Scott and Bess, Andie was a psychotic woman with a history of stalking boys since childhood, killing any boy who rejected her. Her villainous nature was shown in the film's cold open, where she is shown pushing a boy off a roof after he revealed he had kissed another girl. Like Bess, Andie also had an eye for Scott and began going after anyone she believed to be an obstacle to having him. Her first act was against Scott's English teacher Ms. Brown, who she witnessed talking to (and subtly flirting with) Scott at a coffeehouse, attacking her while she was jogging by hitting her in the head with a stick (though she was ultimately revealed to have survived). She also began stalking Scott, even breaking into his house and feeling him as he slept and leaving a warning on the bedroom window of his girlfriend, Jules Lindstrom. Additionally, she attacked his teammate Brock as revenge for causing his knee injury earlier in the movie and sent out a naked photo of Jules from his phone, damaging their relationship. All the while, Scott came to believe that Bess was the true culprit behind the events. One night, after taking Jules home from a party where Andie tried to smother Jules with a pillow as she was lying down, Scott accidentally ran into her as she was biking by (with implications saying she was waiting for him to drive by). After Scott tended to a scrape on Andie's leg, Andie waited until Scott wasn't looking and used her keys to cut her wound. That resulted in Scott insisting on driving Andie home and fully mending her wound, which she accepted. When Scott went to put away Andie's first aid kit and noticed the chess board in her kitchen, the villainess pointed out how Scott had a similar one in his home, revealing herself as his true stalker before knocking him out, with flashbacks showing all of her evil acts. Andie later took Scott down to her basement, which she had prepared for him. When he woke up and attempted to escape, the evil Andie broke Scott's leg before injecting him with a drug, causing him to pass out again. The next day, David came to Andie's house to check on her, with Andie telling him they couldn't continue their relationship. When David persisted, the evil Andie kissed him before pulling a knife from her bag and stabbing him to death. She then went down to the basement as Scott was trying to climb the stairs, putting him back in bed and telling him she would let him go if he drew a picture of her like the one he'd drawn earlier in the film. In the film's climax, Bess (having decided to stop her pursuit of Scott) went to Andie's house to talk as she angrily rejected the sketch Scott drew of her, threatening him with the knife she used to kill David to do the drawing again. Instead, Scott stabbed Andie with the pencil and knocked her out before dragging himself upstairs, getting upstairs just as Bess arrived at the house. When Andie ran upstairs and Bess spotted David's corpse, Andie attacked Bess as she tried to run. As Andie prepared to kill Bess with the pencil, Bess's admirer Jeffrey ran in and pulled her off, allowing Scott to kick the psychotic villainess down the basement stairs. Andie survived and was placed in a mental hospital, where the film's ending showed her meeting with a lawyer and confessing to her dark past, including the drowning death of a boy she talked to Bess about. Quotes * "It's just like the chess board in your kitchen." (Andie's response to Scott's comment about her chess board; this serving as her villainous reveal as Scott's stalker) Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Incapacitator Category:Knife Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Drowning Category:Murder: High Fall Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Psychotic Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Stalker